U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,581 discloses a flying car, wherein the flying car is provided at the front and rear portions of its body with a respective tiltable propeller, which can be stowed in the body.
When the flying car is flying in the air, the front and rear propellers are open with its propeller shaft horizontal, so that the propellers can generate a backward thrust force. When the thrust force is increased to a certain degree, the flying car will be ready to fly. This kind of flying car has the following disadvantages: firstly, the flying car cannot take off and land vertically; secondly, high-speed rotating of the propellers might hurt persons when the flying car operates on the ground; thirdly, the flying car has a complex structure with too many moving parts, and thus is difficult to be manufactured.
Chinese patent application No. CN200920053565.0 discloses a vertical take-off and landing flying car with two ducted propellers, wherein the two ducted fans are mounted onto the front and rear portions of a body of the flying car respectively, with a windward side of each fan upward; and wherein four wheels of the flying cars can also serve as an undercarriage of an aircraft. When taking off and landing, the flying car can be provided with a lift force by the two ducted fans arranged on the body of the flying car, so as to realize vertical take-off and landing. When flying in the air, the front portion of the flying car is tilted downward by a certain angle, so that the two ducted fans provide horizontal component forces, which thrust the aircraft to fly in a horizontal direction. This kind of flying car has the following disadvantages: firstly, it cannot fly at a high speed; secondly, when flying, the body of the flying car is tilted forward, which will make the driver very uncomfortable and hard to observe the conditions ahead of the flying car.